


Un bel esprit dans un joli corps

by malurette



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, i don't know how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Nase est jolie, oui, et elle le sait, mais elle est loin d'être une bulle de savon. Sous son joli minois se cache le talent d'une joueuse très prometteuse !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un bel esprit dans un joli corps

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un bel esprit dans un joli corps  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikaru no Go  
>  **Personnage :** Nase Asumi  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hotta Yumi et Obata Takeshi ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Elle flotte, elle hésite ; en un mot, elle est femme. » pour 31_jours (o5 mai '13)  
>  ~~ **Note :** well fuck c'est quoi ce prompt misogyne au possible ? si c'est comme ça je m'amuse à le subvertir, na !~~  
>  **Prompt :** Go Go HikaGo! (5/5)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 555

Les gens qui ne la connaissent pas encore ne se méfient pas beaucoup de Nase Asumi. Même dans ce monde où l'on prétend ne s'intéresser qu'à la force de jeu, les apparences comptent quand même. L'on se salue avant de commencer sa partie et personne ne peut ignorer qu'elle est un ravissant petit bout de jeune fille. Du coup, beaucoup la sous-estiment. Surtout les garçons plus jeunes qui ne connaissent encore rien à la vie et ne croient pas qu'une fille puisse jouer au go, et les messieurs âgés qui en savent déjà beaucoup et soient la voient plus comme un objet de mariage soient lui servent une attitude paternaliste. Est-ce qu'une jolie demoiselle comme elle n'a pas mieux à faire de sa jeunesse que de lapasser courbée sur le goban ?

Mais une fois que la partie commence, ils ne la regardent plus. Ils ne sont plus censés voir que les pierres qui se déploient sur le plateau, l'adversaire se réduit à sa couleur. Le reste devient invisible. Parfois, lorqu'on hésite soi-même, on cherche le visage de l'autre et l'on essaie d'en lire l'expression. Mais le plus souvent on ne voit que sa main. Surtout des mains droites, statistiquement. Surtout des mains masculines, statistiquement encore, quoique chez les jeunes insei la différence soit moins marquée. Et toutes ont les ongles abîmés par la tenue des pierres. 

La petite Asumi est à la fois une joueuse douée et une jeune fille pleine de vie et de rêves. Ça n'a rien d'exclusif. Elle prend soin de son apparence comme elle prend soin d'étudier au lycée et de progresser en go, parce que se sentir bien dans sa peau est essentiel pour garder l'équilibre de l'esprit. Elle ne néglige aucun aspect de sa vie. Elle a des amis au lycée et à la Ki-in ; bon, elle n'a pas de petit ami mais tant pis. Ça n'est pas sa faute à elle si elle fait peur aux garçons « normaux ». Et elle ne va pas se transformer en midinette pour les attirer. Celui qui l'aimera devra la prendre telle qu'elle est, avec sa passion du go, son projet d'y passer professionnelle, son goût de la mode et son manque de patience pour les colifichets. 

Dans ses moments libres, elle passe ses ongles au durcisseur pour éviter que le jeu les ruine trop, mais elle n'ira pas les vernir. Pour faire quoi ? Ça modifie son contact avec les pierres, sa façon de les tenir, c'est désagréable, et ça finit par tout écorcher de toute façon. Adieu donc le rouge, le rose, et les autres couleurs ; elle ne les regrettera pas. L'idée de les peindre en blanc et en noir l'a amusée un moment mais elle y a renoncé avant même d'essayer. Quand elle dit qu'elle a le go au bout des doigts, enfin, ça n'est pas dans une parure futile mais dans sa façon de jouer !

Et si Nase d'aventures hésite un peu dans son jeu ces derniers temps, non, trois fois non, ça n'est pas parce qu'elle se demande si sa place est bien dans ce monde. Oui : elle y est, elle y reste ! Ce qu'elle cherche, c'est à définir plus exactement son style de jeu, ses stratégies. Elle fait partie de ce monde, le tout est de comprendre dans quelle direction précisément part son chemin.


End file.
